How to Win Even When You've Lost
by crammit
Summary: Brittany shows Santana that sometimes, losing has its perks. – Rated M for smut and language


**Title:** How To Win Even When You've Lost  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** S3  
**Summary: **Brittany shows Santana that sometimes, losing has its perks. – Rated M for smut and language (Part of Swinging Cloud's SOLOSMU)

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: This one-shot was completely inspired by the photos of Naya leaving the gym yesterday. Coupled with the inundation of Brittana on Tumblr due to the Brittanaversary yesterday, I had .FEELINGS. that I had to get them out somehow. This one-shot is what fell out of my brain.

**A/N**: I'm happy to announce that due to the benevolence of our gracious host** Swinging Cloud**, despite missing the deadline by a few hours, she has allowed me to grandfather in this story as part of her **Solstice of Smut** and this story is now tagged appropriately on Tumblr as such. Yay! All hail Swinging Cloud and her **SOLOSMU**! :-D

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

Brittany ignores the burn in her calves and keeps running, her chest heaving with exertion as she spots Santana's house just up ahead. Dodging an overgrown hedge, she hears the sound of Santana's sneakers slapping the pavement behind her and redoubles her efforts. The sun is setting but the now cooling temperatures do little to stop the sweat that is rolling across Brittany's body, her t-shirt sticking to her like a second skin. She hears Santana's heavy breaths getting closer and despite the fatigue pulling at her body, Brittany smiles as she uses the last of her energy to sprint through the yard, up the front steps, touching the front door ten seconds before Santana's body knocks into her.

Holding her hands on top of her head, Brittany paces around the front porch, trying to catch her breath and having the good sense to not mention her victory to Santana. At least, not yet.

For her part, all Santana can think about is how it feels like there is a small animal trying to crawl out of her ribs, her breath wheezing out of her open mouth as she rests bent over, with her hands on her knees. She watches the sweat drip from her nose and chin to land on the porch, darkening the wood in a steady pattern. She refuses to watch Brittany's feet as she paces on the porch in front of her, choosing to focus on trying not to die before being forced to acknowledge that Brittany just beat her in a race.

Eventually, her muscles protest her position and Santana straightens up, mimicking Brittany's pose and putting her hands on top of her head, gingerly going back down the steps so she can shake her legs out without hitting Brittany. She hears Brittany's breathing start to slow down and knows she only has a few seconds before…

"I won."

"I know."

"I beat you."

"I know. I was there."

"In a race. I beat you in a race."

Looking up at Brittany, Santana snorts and wipes her hands across her face, rubbing her palms on her running pants before gesturing to Brittany's legs, "That's because your legs are five miles long."

Brittany accepts the grumpy backhanded compliment in stride and tries to keep her smile from appearing not as wide as she walks down the steps. Stopping in front of Santana, she rests her hands on Santana's hips, reaching up to run her finger slowly across Santana's chin and drawing some of the sweat away from her skin. She desperately wants to kiss the pout from Santana's lips and even though both of Santana's parents' cars are gone, she doesn't want to take the risk that one of them may be watching from the house. Instead, she chooses to kiss Santana's cheek quickly, reaching down to link her pinky with Santana's as she brings her back up the stairs towards the front door, using the extended wall of the garage as cover from the prying eyes of any of the neighbors.

Turning Santana's body, Brittany walks her backwards until Santana is pressed against the corner of the porch, away from the long window by the side of the front door. She watches distractedly for a moment as the sweat rolls down Santana's neck before continuing over the curve of her collarbone and disappearing into the sweat-darkened vee of her t-shirt. Taking a deep breath, Brittany feels sweat escape from the bottom of her sports bra, tickling her stomach as she reaches out to hold onto Santana's warm hands, "San, are you mad that I won?"

"No. It was just a stupid race."

Taking a small step closer, Brittany smirks as Santana still keeps her gaze averted, finding something of interest over Brittany's shoulder. She taps the inside of her sneaker against Santana's foot, her smirk growing as the corner of Santana's lip helplessly curls up into a half smile, Brittany's voice teasing as she continues speaking, "You're the one that wanted to race me on the way back from our run. I believe your exact words were 'if I beat you to my house, then you have to let me do whatever I want to you later'. It's not my fault you couldn't keep up."

Santana finally meets Brittany's gaze, helpless to stop her smile from growing at the smug look on Brittany's face. Smug always looks sexy on Brittany and right now is no exception, especially with the flush of exercise on her cheeks and the sweat dripping down her skin. Pulling Brittany a little bit closer until the front of their thighs touch, Santana tilts her head back, putting Brittany's hands against her hips and trailing her fingertips across Brittany's forearms as she sighs out her response, "Okay, fine. You did beat me fair and square but really, that's your loss, Britt."

Grateful that the porch light timer hasn't gone off, Santana pulls Brittany flush against her and places her lips against Brittany's ear, enjoying the excited rush of breath that she feels against her neck. It's damp wherever their bodies touch, the shadows cast by the garage contributing to the slight chill in the air as dusk creeps over into evening and Santana can't help but kiss Brittany's earlobe, adding to the goosebumps she can feel on Brittany's skin under her hands. Brittany's heart is thumping against Santana's chest in an elevated rhythm and Santana feels the excitement tingle between her legs as she subtly rocks her hips against Brittany, "Because, I never said that you would get anything for winning. You should have really let me win. I think you would have liked what I had planned for you."

With that, Santana slides her body around Brittany with a grin, leaving her standing there as she reaches into the tiny pocket of her running pants and pulls out her house key. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, she leaves the front door open and casually strolls over to the key pad for the alarm, punching in the code as she hears Brittany walk in and shut the door behind her. She catches Brittany's amused '_that's so mean, San'_ and covers a laugh by bringing her t-shirt up to wipe at the drying sweat on her face. Turning to face Brittany, Santana nods her head towards the kitchen and changes the subject with a smirk, heading over to turn the living room light on, "Let's get some water."

Taking a deep breath, Brittany stretches her arms above her head, noting with satisfaction as Santana's eyes drift down to the small sliver of exposed skin as her t-shirt rides up a bit on her stomach. Walking forward, Brittany stops in front of Santana, leaning over with a smile to plant a warm kiss on her mouth, poking her side as she continues on into the kitchen, "You think you're cute, but you're really not."

"I am."

"Not."

"Totally am."

Brittany laughs as Santana slaps her ass as she walks past, going into one of the cabinets to take out two glasses, handing them both to Brittany as she notices an envelope with her name on it stuck to the fridge. As Brittany fills the glasses with filtered water from the front of the fridge, Santana wanders over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, resting her elbows on the dark wooden surface as she pulls out the folded up piece of paper from the envelope, watching as two $20 bills fall out. She reads the note as Brittany puts a glass of water in front of her, laughing a little as she listens to how fast Brittany is drinking the water from her glass. Straightening up, she puts the note down and taps the money with her finger, picking up her glass and taking a sip of water before she speaks, "Well, looks like my parents are out at some work anniversary thing until later tonight. They left us money to order dinner if we wanted."

"Oooh, pizza?"

Smiling at the wide-eyed excitement in Brittany's face over the prospect of pizza, Santana finishes her glass of water and reaches forward to tug playfully on the bottom of Brittany's running shorts, "We just went running. We're going to negate all that exercise if we eat pizza for dinner, Britt."

"Nuh-uh. Because our metabolism is racing, we'll burn off the pizza in no time. And," Brittany puts her glass down and grabs Santana's hand, kissing the base of her thumb slowly before smirking against the skin, "If you're still worried, I can think of a few other ways to burn off some calories. Assuming you're not still being a sore loser."

All thoughts of losing the race flee from Santana's mind at the look that Brittany is currently giving her and she finds herself agreeing to have pizza for dinner without hesitation, much to Brittany's delight. Picking up the glasses and putting them in the sink, Santana starts to reach into the junk drawer for a take-out menu from their favorite pizza place when she catches a whiff of the dried sweat under her t-shirt. It's not unpleasant but the thought of relaxing upstairs while eating pizza in clean clothes after a nice shower suddenly outweighs the hunger she can feel starting to come to life in her stomach. When she looks over and sees Brittany discreetly trying to sniff her own armpit, Santana laughs and shuts the junk drawer, tugging on Brittany's arm to pull her out of the kitchen.

"Wait…I thought we were going to order pizza?"

"We are. But first, we both really need to take a shower."

Brittany stops Santana halfway up the stairs, pulling on her hand with a pout as she stands one step below Santana, "But I'm hungry nooooow. We should order the pizza now. By the time you take a shower and then I take a shower, it'll be…mmmfff."

Santana curves her hand around the base of Brittany's skull, pulling her forward into a kiss, licking at the sweat still lingering on Brittany's lips before stroking her tongue with purpose inside Brittany's mouth. Ending the kiss with a playful bite to Brittany's bottom lip, Santana turns and continues up the stairs, pulling Brittany into the bathroom with her with a grin, "Who said we're showering separately?"

* * *

"This was such a good idea."

"I know."

"You always have the best ideas."

"_Fuck_…do that again," Santana trails off on a moan as her head tilts back against the tile, closing her eyes against the water splashing off of Brittany's head and digging her nails into Brittany's side as she continues to suck against the skin of Santana's collarbone.

"It's going to leave a mark."

"I don't care. I'll wear a sweater tomorrow…just…don't stop, Britt. That feels so good."

Brittany doesn't need to be told twice, especially not when she's being told something in Santana's sexy turned-on voice and so she closes her mouth and sucks harder, grunting as Santana's nails dig in a little deeper. Pulling back slightly, Brittany looks down and sees the dark mark starting to bloom under Santana's skin and she licks the skin gently, moaning as she's assaulted with the smell of Santana's body wash. They had finished the cleaning portion of their shower about ten minutes ago and despite her empty stomach's protest, when Santana didn't turn off the water but instead pulled Brittany into a kiss as she leaned back against the shower wall, Brittany forgot all about wanting to order pizza. Tilting her head up to kiss Santana, Brittany presses even closer, their bodies sliding together under the warm water as the steam from the shower continues to build around them. Their kiss is warm and wet as the water slips between their mouths and tongues and when Santana brings her hands between them to squeeze Brittany's breasts, Brittany is forced to pull back and take a deep breath.

Santana is wet and every time Brittany shifts her body, Santana's clit aches with need. She wants Brittany to touch her so badly but first, she wants to return Brittany's favor. Pushing off the wall, Santana puts a little space between her body and Brittany's, kissing Brittany's shoulder as she turns her around so that Brittany is now facing the shower wall, Santana's body pressed up close behind her. Reaching up to pull Brittany's wet hair away from the back of her neck, Santana runs her tongue across the top of Brittany's shoulder, nipping the skin where shoulder meets neck as she speaks to Brittany over the sound of the shower, "Let me mark you."

The thought already has Brittany trembling and she rests her forehead against the tile, arching her hips as Santana's other hand slides across her belly, holding her close as she presses her open mouth to Brittany's skin. Biting against the skin, Santana sucks softly, increasing the pressure steadily until Brittany's hand reaches back and grabs Santana's hip, her whimper turning into a groan as she eventually pulls away and kisses the mark she made. As soon as Santana's mouth leaves her skin, Brittany is turning around, pulling Santana against her as she kisses her desperately, helplessly rocking her hips against the front of Santana's thigh. She feels the brush of Santana's wetness against her own thigh as Santana widens her stance and it all becomes too much for Brittany as she pulls out of the kiss, turning to the side and shutting the water off. Wanting nothing more than to get Santana into her bedroom so they can continue this, Brittany pulls the dark shower curtain open and leaves Santana standing in the tub, stepping out and grabbing the two fluffy towels sitting on top of the sink. As she turns around to hand her one of the towels, the sight of Santana standing there naked in the steamy bathroom, her dark hair hanging in wet curls around her shoulders, does something to Brittany.

Santana can only watch as Brittany takes the two towels and lays them on the bathroom floor, her sex clenching as Brittany just watches her for a moment before standing up and walking over to help Santana step out of the bathtub, gently urging her onto her back on the towels. The air is a little cooler down by the floor, though not by much, and Santana shivers once before her body is covered by Brittany's warm, wet skin. She barely has a moment to say Brittany's name before she's being kissed slowly and deeply, her hands being raised above her head and pressed to the floor by Brittany's, the hold firm yet gentle. Their legs slide together and they both groan into the kiss as their arousal becomes obvious to the other. Brittany's tongue continues to move against Santana's and with her hands above her head, all Santana can do is arch her back, the friction against her nipples as Brittany moves against her bringing just the tiniest bit of relief. The need for air eventually pulls them apart and Santana looks up to see Brittany watching her in that way that she does, like Santana is the only thing that exists in that moment, and it sets Santana's heart racing. Her body feels like it's overheating from a combination of the hot shower, the steam, and the feel of the girl on top of her. Recognizing the look in Brittany's eyes and feeling the answering emotion inside her own body, Santana relaxes against the towels, her thighs spreading wider as she whispers to Brittany, "Fuck me."

On a moan, Brittany drops her forehead to Santana's shoulder, grinding her teeth as her stomach clenches hard at Santana's request. Shifting so she can hold onto both of Santana's wrists with one hand, Brittany drags her other hand down Santana's body, moving her own body to rest against Santana's side as Brittany's fingers find their way between Santana's thighs. Burying her face against Santana's neck, Brittany closes her eyes as she spreads Santana's wetness with her fingertips, teasing them both as she softly rubs her two fingers back and forth across Santana's clit. Brittany can feel Santana's hands curl into fists, the tension in her shoulder increasing as Santana tries to fight the urge to reach down and make Brittany touch her. Opening her mouth, Brittany sucks hard on the skin at Santana's shoulder, pushing slowly inside as Santana's grateful moan sounds out against the bathroom walls.

Marking Santana once again, Brittany releases Santana's wrists so she can brace her weight a little better above her, looking down and watching Santana's face as Brittany starts to make teasing, shallow thrusts against Santana's entrance, "Like this? Fuck you like this?"

The steam in the bathroom is still heavy around them and Santana feels sweat start to break out across her skin as she grabs on to Brittany's shoulders, holding her hips steady as Brittany continues to move inside of her. She reaches out and gathers Brittany's wet hair in one of her hands, gripping just tight enough to pull a grunt of pleasure from Brittany's mouth, bringing her other hand down to grab Brittany's forearm, holding it still as she answers Brittany, "Yeah…nice and slow. I want you to feel everything."

Santana's chest flushes hot as Brittany gives her what she wants, the steady pace of her fingers as they fill Santana causing her belly to tighten with every labored breath as she curls her hips to meet Brittany's thrusts. Letting go of Brittany's hair, Santana runs her hand across Brittany's back, loving the slick feel of the sweat against her fingers as the heat of the bathroom continues to brush over their skin. Santana leans up to kiss Brittany, falling short of her mark as Brittany brushes her thumb across Santana's clit, huffing out a breath across her open mouth as her wetness increases against Brittany's fingers. Looking down across her body, Santana watches as Brittany fucks her, the wet sounds bring a blush to Santana's cheeks. She can feel the towel beneath her back getting wet as the sweat runs between her and Brittany's bodies wherever they touch, their breasts sliding together as Brittany tries to find some relief against the outside of Santana's thigh. Finally releasing Brittany's forearm, Santana brings both hands to the side of Brittany's face, pulling her down into a kiss as she plants her feet and starts to move a little bit faster against Brittany's fingers, desperate to chase down the orgasm hovering on the edge of her senses.

All Brittany can think about is how hot she is. Literally, how her insides seem to be on fire, sweat dripping all over her skin, her face flushed and her body burning from the inside out with desire for Santana. Despite the slick, warm feel of Santana as Brittany continues to move inside of her, Brittany wants more. She needs more. It gets like this sometimes for her when she's with Santana, where need and desire and love are wound so tight inside of Brittany that she feels like she'll burst apart if she's not touching Santana, inside Santana, tasting Santana right at that exact moment. And as she ends the kiss with a panting breath, Brittany realizes that she's close to bursting right now. Her nipples ache and her clit is pulsing hard, the sweat and wetness between her legs making it hard to find any relief as she presses her thighs together, almost rutting against Santana's leg. Removing her fingers from Santana's center, Brittany pushes off the floor to kneel between Santana's legs, welcoming the feel of the sweat running from her shoulder blades down across her back. As Santana watches, Brittany brings her wet fingers to her mouth, reaching down to touch herself briefly with her other hand as she licks her fingers clean, the look on Santana's face letting her know that Santana is probably close to bursting as well.

Dropping her hands to Santana's shins, Brittany pushes slightly, her voice husky as she urges Santana to move back a little bit. Quickly following Brittany's request, Santana shuffles back, gasping a little as her back slides across the cooler tile of the bathroom floor. Moving her hands up to press against the back of Santana's thighs, Brittany slides down to her belly and rests her elbows on the floor, holding Santana open as she wastes no time in burying her mouth in Santana's wetness. Brittany hears the sound of Santana's palms slapping against the floor but she keeps her eyes closed, pouring all of her concentration into pleasuring Santana, her tongue sloppy as Santana's wetness starts to cover her chin and cheeks. Brittany's top lip bumps against Santana's clit and the grateful sound she makes has Brittany opening her mouth wider, laying her tongue flat against Santana's clit, nodding her head over and over again as she works Santana towards her orgasm.

The feel of Brittany's tongue is almost painful as the pleasure pounds throughout Santana's body, her heartbeat seeming to match the rhythm of Brittany's mouth. Santana wants to reach down and touch Brittany's face or her hands but all she can do is spread her arms wide, her stomach trembling as she feels herself getting closer. Her voice is more groan than words as her eyes snap closed, her hips shaking as she tells Brittany that she's about to come, her breath caught in her throat as the pressure of Brittany's tongue finally becomes too much. Arching her back, Santana moans out her release, her body continuing to rock against Brittany's mouth even as the pleasure starts to overwhelm her. Eventually, her body drops back to the floor as she pants heavily, her eyes opening as she reaches down to gently push Brittany away, a small groan escaping her mouth as Brittany kisses her clit before crawling back up Santana's body and straddling her waist.

Accepting the kiss Brittany gives her as she leans down, Santana happily chases her taste from Brittany's tongue knowing how much it turns Brittany on. She's not disappointed as Brittany moans in pleasure, Santana's hands coming up to cup Brittany's jaw as she keeps kissing her. Santana barely registers Brittany's shifting weight until another moan vibrates against her tongue, this one deeper and longer than the first. Pulling away from the kiss, Santana's hands fall to her side as she picks her head up and looks down, choking on her breath as she realizes what made Brittany groan so loudly.

Brittany watches Santana's face and bites her lip at the expression that takes over as she sees what Brittany is doing, Santana's voice strained as she looks up and meets Brittany's gaze, "Jesus, baby…"

"I can't wait. I just need…I promise you can touch me after but I swear to God, I'm going to die if I don't come right now."

"Don't stop…it's okay. Fuck, that's so hot."

When Santana's hands come to rest on her thighs, squeezing lightly in encouragement, Brittany braces most of her weight on her hand above Santana's shoulder, keeping her hips still as she runs her fingertips over and over against her own clit. Having Santana watching her has Brittany within moments of coming, her fingers moving with practiced rhythm between her thighs. She can still taste Santana's wetness in her mouth and she runs her tongue across her lips, tasting the salt of the sweat above her top lip as well. Brittany feels her stomach starting to tighten, her hips starting to move against her fingers as Santana removes her hands from Brittany's thighs, reaching up to rub against Brittany's nipples as she watches Brittany touch herself. It only takes a few more minutes before she pushes away from Santana's body, sitting back on her heels as she opens her legs a little wider and rubs her clit just a little bit harder, groaning deeply as she comes all over her fingers. Dropping her head back, Brittany closes her eyes, her thighs shaking as she presses her fingers tight against herself, breathing out in relief as Santana sits up underneath her, wrapping her arms around Brittany's back and supporting some of her weight.

Finally relaxing her body, Brittany brings her arms around Santana's shoulders, resting her cheek across the top of Santana's head as they both just breathe out quietly for a few minutes. Turning her head to look at Santana as she pulls back slightly, Brittany meets Santana's grin with one of her own, leaning down to kiss her softly. Santana's laughter ends the kiss and Brittany starts to laugh too on instinct, laughing harder as Santana gestures towards the door, "Britt, we have to open this freaking door now otherwise I think _I_ might die."

Pushing on Santana's shoulder, Brittany gets her to lie back on the floor, crawling a little bit over her body to reach up and turn the doorknob, pulling it open and looking down with a smile at Santana's exaggerated sigh of relief. As the steam from the bathroom rushes out into the hallway, Santana moves over on the towels to make room for Brittany who eagerly lies back onto the floor with a heavy breath. Turning to look at Santana, Brittany grins at the look on her face, reaching down to hold her hand as she questions her, "What? What's that look for?"

"I don't know what this all was but I swear to God I'm going to let you win every race from now on. Seriously. Every single one. Forever. All of them."

Laughing at Santana's silliness, Brittany turns onto her side, grimacing a bit at the uncomfortableness of the bathroom floor. Propping her head up on her hand, Brittany caresses Santana's stomach with her other hand, shrugging a little bit in embarrassment as she answers her, "You really want to know what it was?"

"God, yes. So I can make sure I do whatever it is or say whatever it is or wear whatever it is all the time."

Smiling at that, Brittany leans a little closer, pressing a kiss against Santana's shoulder before speaking again, "It's just you, Santana. Being naked with you in the shower totally helped, of course. But really? It's just you. I love you."

Santana feels her heart melt as Brittany looks at her, turning and matching Brittany's position as she leans forward and kisses Brittany's lips softly. "I think the steam from the shower and your ravenous hunger have made you sentimental."

"Maybe."

"But, I love it. I love you too, Britt."

"Do you love me enough to order 20 pizzas?"

"I _do_ love you enough to order 20 pizzas. However, I think we'll be okay with two."

Kissing Brittany one more time, Santana stands and helps Brittany up, both of them groaning a little bit as their bodies protest their past two hours of physical activity. Bending over to pick up the damp towels from the floor, Santana looks at her and Brittany in the mirror, laughing as she goes to hang the towels over the shower curtain rod, "We're not going to be able to move tomorrow, you know."

"Probably not," Brittany reaches out and pulls Santana into a hug, brushing a few strands of wet hair away from her face before locking her hands behind Santana's lower back. Squeezing Santana lightly, Brittany cringes at the soreness she can feel in her shoulders and knows that the rest of her body is just waiting for her to move to let her know that it's sore as well. Spotting the damp towels behind Santana's head, Brittany grins a little at the memory of what just happened, "Do you think it was worth it?"

Returning Brittany's smile, Santana leans closer and rests her forehead against Brittany's, her voice soft and content as she answers her, "You're always worth it."


End file.
